Una nueva vida junto a ti
by rimiish
Summary: Rima es la chica nueva en el instito Cross, donde conoce a cierto pelirrojo quien cambiará su vida por completo. ¿Podrán ambos romper la gruesa capa de hielo que cubre sus corazones y conocer el amor? **MISMA HISTORIA mejorada**
1. Nueva en la clase nocturna

Disclaimer: Nada de este fic me pertenece, Vampire Knight ni sus personajes son míos ;)

Capitulo I

Nueva en la clase nocturna.

Shiki

_13 de enero de 1990 _

Mi nombre es Senri Shiki, pertenezco a una familia que es considerada nobleza por los de mi raza. Mi padre difunto formaba parte del consejo vampírico y mi madre, una hermosa vampiresa, modelo famosa y dueña de una propia línea de ropa, perfumes y accesorios, también forma parte de dicho consejo. Por si acaso lo dudaban, yo también soy un vampiro, igual que todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna en este aburrido y monótono instituto.

El instituto Cross es un asqueroso colegio en medio de la nada ubicado en uno de los tantos campos Ingleses. Es acogedor y tiene todo lo que podemos necesitar o desear pero aún así es depresivamente aburrido.

También es ciertamente distinto a todos los colegios existentes, puesto a que este no alberga solo estudiantes vampiros, sino también humanos. Débiles e inútiles humanos. Lo cual es de lo más absurdo e insensato. Juntar presas y depredadores en el mismo establecimiento es un tanto irracional y peligroso, pero esta "brillante" idea (NA: nótese el sarcasmo) fue pensada por nada más y nada menos que el director del instituto. Lo que él desea, es demostrar que vampiros y humanos pueden "convivir" juntos. Y por esa exacta razón es por la que termine aquí. Después de la muerte de mi padre, a mi progenitora le dio por esto de una dieta vegetariana y ser más buena y bondadosa.

Admito que yo también tuve la culpa hasta cierto punto, debí haber pensado dos veces antes de dejarme convencer por mi madre y tíos, debí ser al menos un poco más aferrado a la idea de no irme de casa; pero que más da. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

El problema de este instituto es que a nosotros no se nos permite salir de cierto perímetro, así como a los estudiantes de la clase diurna no se les permite acercarse. No podemos salir sin vigilancia o disfrutar de los extensos jardines que hay, prácticamente nos tienen como reos.

Ahora hago todo lo posible por ignorar el parloteo de Hanabusa (golpearlo a la mitad de clase simplemente no es una buena idea) y observar por los amplios cristales. Como era de esperarse no hay nada nuevo y es por eso que decidí comenzar a escribir esto, siquiera para matar el rato.

Pero algo debe estar claro, esto NO es un diario es más bien como… no lo se, pero definitivamente no es un diario, esa clase de cosas es para chicas, o para Hanabusa en su defecto.

_14 de enero de 1990_

Estoy harto de esta asquerosa rutina, siempre es lo mismo. Al salir de nuestro dormitorio para dirigirnos al salón de clases ahí estaban ellas, las ruidosas e incesantes chicas de la clase diurna, haciendo su alboroto de todos lo días. Y claro, ahí estaban también los prefectos tratando de calmarlas. Las muy ingenuas solo nos ven como rostros bonitos y gente adinerada, no como realmente somos; esto comprueba la teoría de que, generalmente la ignorancia trae felicidad.

Lo más irritante es que para ellas esto es divertido, pero para nosotros es molesto y tortuoso porque, aun cuando son extremadamente odiosas, son humanas, apetecibles humanas con sangre dulce y deliciosa corriendo por sus venas. Giré la cabeza y apreté el agarre en la revista que traía conmigo.

Pasado el escandalo y ya en el salón todos esperaban en sus lugares, algunos llevando una tranquila platica y otros en silencio, cada quien en sus propios asuntos. Cuando llego el maestro aquellos que estaban de pie pasaron a sus asientos fingiendo poner atención, aun cuando ya sabíamos todo eso gracias a las clases individuales y en casa que todos y cada uno ya hemos tenido de pequeños.

He pensado en dejar esto como un hobby y no como algo de todos los días, sería un desperdicio escribir paginas y paginas de lo mismo.

OoOoOoOoO

RIMA

"¡No, no y no!" le grité a mi padre quien quería mandarme a un estúpido internado en Inglaterra.

Había dicho que ya era suficiente que estuviese aquí en casa sin hacer nada, que ya era tiempo que dejara de comportarme como una niña caprichosa de cinco años y que aprendiera como eran en realidad las cosas en nuestra sociedad. También había mencionado algo de poder controlar mi sed y poder prescindir de tantos e _"inocentes humanos"_. Sinceramente yo no escuchaba en realidad, estaba muy molesta.

Después de un rato de discusión me levanté de la mesa del comedor bruscamente, tiré la copa de agua al suelo y el plato a medio comer también, mientras veía a mis padres con resentimiento y furia. Era precisamente por esa clase de acciones por las que mi padre había sacado el tema, pero no me importaba. Al salir del comedor subí azotando los tacones en los escalones y me aseguré de azotar la puerta de mi habitación lo más fuerte posible.

Me recosté en la inmensa cama mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, mi padre me había mostrado ya un folleto y el comprobante de inscripción dijo también que por primera vez iba a hacer "amigos" y que todos eran del mismo estatus que nosotros así que debía mantener nuestra reputación intacta. En otro ataque de furia arrojé mi revista favorita de la semana al suelo rasgando algunas hojas.

De noche casi no dormí, pase todo ese tiempo pensando e intentando ver el lado positivo, aun cuando este era prácticamente nulo. En algún punto de la noche me quede dormida y a la mañana siguiente fui despertada por una de las sirvientas. De manera temerosa pero amable anunció que el baño estaba listo, al igual que mi equipaje y uniforme.

Sin decir nada, resignadamente, tome un tranquilo baño de burbujas, me vestí con el uniforme blanco y peiné mi cabello como habitualmente lo hacía. Salí de mi habitación y baje al comedor donde mis padres me ofrecieron desayuno pero me limité a comer solo el plato de frutas y jugo inmersos en el silencio que solo era roto por el ruido de los cubiertos y utensilios.

Afuera de la casa estaba ya la limusina negra de la familia esperando, mi equipaje en la cajuela y Jerry en el asiento del conductor. Mi madre plantó un beso en mi mejilla y me abrazó y mi padre hizo lo mismo. "Te quiero" fue lo que murmuraron y por un momento sentí la necesidad de decirlo también, pero simplemente no pude. "Siento lo del plato y jarrón" me disculpé por lo sucedido anoche esperando que comprendieran que no solo me refería a eso. Ambos sonrieron y yo subí al coche, mi padre cerró la puerta y Jerry arrancó; observé por la ventana durante un tiempo antes de quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté, ya era de noche y note que la vegetación fuera de la ventanilla era distinta, estaba ya lejos de casa. El auto entró por un gran portón negro y de metal con un anuncio "Instituto Cross, perfecto para el desarrollo juvenil" giré los ojos al leer eso. Como podía ser "perfecto" si en ese instituto habían estudiantes vampiros y humanos juntos. Definitivamente los padres de esos patéticos mocosos no se preocupaban en investigar como era el lugar donde dejarían a sus hijos por un par de años.

Shiki

_19 de enero de 1990 _

Hoy todo comenzó como siempre hasta que conseguí escaparme del salón y perder a los prefectos después de un rato. Escabulléndome por detrás de unos árboles de cerezo y durazno subí por unas escaleras de piedra cubiertas por un poco de musgo y observando hacia atrás de rato en rato.

Me asomé por un balcón y me permití disfrutar de la helada noche, incluso con mis sentidos agudizados podía sentir frío, el viento correr por mi cabello y mecer suavemente las ramas de los árboles; el sonido de las aves nocturnas como los búhos; el agua caer por los bordes de las muchas fuentes de la academia e incluso el correr de un pequeño río no tan lejano al instituto. Eran sonidos naturales y relajantes, sonidos a los que nunca les había dado importancia realmente. Suspiré e hice la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi peso y cuerpo en los talones pero sin soltarme del frío y grueso barandal de piedra. Al abrir los ojos perdí la mirada en el cielo azul oscuro y los abundantes puntitos amarillos, no muy comunes en las grandes ciudades. Subí a la barda de piedra y me senté ahí, después de un rato me recosté. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que el sonido suave de un auto llamó mi atención; no eran muy comunes los automóviles y menos a la mitad de la nada.

Interesado enfoqué la vista y a través de varios metros de bosque debajo de la montaña, y ahí, en el lobby de la academia, estaba estacionándose un auto. Esperé atentamente a que el conductor se bajara y abriera la puerta trasera de donde salió una joven. Una sensación recorrió mi espina cuando distinguí el uniforme blanco y no negro que portaba la chica.

Desde la distancia podía observar que era rubia y llevaba el cabello peinado en dos coletas; era de estatura media y lucía muy bien el saco y falda blancos, las calcetas negras y zapatos. Sin duda alguna resaltaba en el uniforme, si fuera de su interés, podría conseguir un trabajo de modelo sin problema alguno. La chica se me hizo familiar, honestamente no la conocía para nada, pero juraría que la habría visto varias veces antes.

–Señorita Touya, venga conmigo por favor, el director esta esperando –escuché decir al conductor.

La chica no contestó dejo de ver a dondequiera que estaba viendo y comenzó a caminar detrás del hombre.

La mire desaparecer en un edificio con una mirada indiferente. Tan pronto como desapareció de mi vista giré sobre mis talones y regresé al salón de clases.

–¿Dando una vuelta Shiki-kun? –dijo Ichijou.

–Aja.

Sin decir nada más me senté nuevamente en un lugar y esperé. Después de aproximadamente una hora el sonido de pasos en el corredor llamaron la atención de más de uno. Yo cerré el libro y coloqué el codo sobre la mesa, cerrando la mano en puño y recargando la barbilla en mi mano, interesado en lo que fuera a suceder. Después de unos minutos el director abrió la puerta.

–Siento interrumpir su clase, profesor –se disculpó el director.

–No es ninguna molestia.

–Buenas noches jóvenes, ella es la señorita Rima Toyua, será su nueva compañera –presentó y la chica rubia entró a la habitación, hizo una pequeña reverencia pero mantuvo la expresión fría e indiferente.

Estudié más detenidamente su rostro y estructura definitivamente la había visto antes, de hecho su nombre se me hacía conocido. Sabía que ya la había visto antes pero no sabía donde, tal vez en una de esas fiestas de mi madre.

–¿Shiki, no es esa la chica que trabaja en la revista que compite con la tuya? –preguntó Ichijou curioso. Era cierto esa chica trabajaba en Visage,

una de las mejores marcas de etiqueta que competía reñidamente con Hazel, la revista en la que yo trabajo.

Kaname, el jefe de dormitorio y clase le dio la bienvenida y le permitió escoger su asiento. La chica murmuro un gracias y se sentó dos lugares bajo el mío sin hablar con nadie y observó por los largos ventanales hacía ele exterior con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

–Bien, bien, ahora Kaname-kun, por favor acompáñame a la oficina –Kaname salió con el director y todos regresaron a sus asuntos.

Después de un largo rato se escuchó la campana de termino de clases. Definitivamente se me había hecho una clase muy, muy corta. Todos salieron del aula y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

En el portón de la entrada de nuestros edificios estaba Seiren, la guardaespaldas de Kaname, esperando. Se separo del frío metal negro, alzó la mirada y habló en voz alta.

–Touya Rima –llamó tan seria como siempre.

La rubia caminó hacia donde la peli-plateada estaba y esta asintió con la cabeza.

–Por favor sígueme. Todos lo demás, vayan a sus edificios.

Con eso dicho cada quien caminó hacia sus respectivos edificios. Seiren, seguida de Rima, comenzó a caminar frente a nosotros dirigiéndose a nuestro edificio.

–Parece que Touya-san también estará con nosotros –murmuró Ichijou

–Hn.

NORMAL

Seiren abrió la puerta y se apartó para que el resto del pequeño grupo pudiera entrar. Una vez en el edificio todos se dispersaron regresando a sus propias actividades. Akatusuki, el chico más alto de cabello naranja y ojos color chocolate subió a su habitación; Ruka se sentó en el pequeño escritorio de madera oscura y comenzó a escribir lo que parecía una carta; Shiki caminó a la cocina en busca de algo dulce que comer e Ichijou tomó asiento en el sofá más largo e hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos.

–Este es el dormitorio donde se te ha asignado, mañana alguien se encargará de enseñarte el lugar. Compartirás habitación con Ruka es la segunda a la izquierda, subiendo las escaleras. Por favor abstente de acercarte mucho a los alumnos de la clase diurna, me parece que la razón es bastante obvia –comenzó Seiren.

Rima afirmó con la cabeza y la peli-plateada desvió la vista hacía uno de los bolsos de su abrigo, buscando algo. Después de unos breves segundos sacó una pequeña caja.

–Toma –le dijo tendiéndole la pequeña caja. Rima la tomó y la guardó en un bolsillo del saco –Supuestamente sólo podemos tomar hasta tres al día pero, por ser nueva, podrás tomar hasta cinco. Después de un rato te acostumbrarás. Es todo. –finalizó Seiren.

–Gracias –dijo caminando hacia el sillón y sentándose en el otro extremo.

Seiren no contestó y apoyó una mano en la manija de la puerta doble de caoba entreabriendo la puerta pero antes de salir echó un vistazo hacia atrás.

–¡Hola Rima-chan! –saludó Ichijou observándola con esos ojos turquesa y tendiéndole una mano a forma de saludo. Rima la tomó y saludó también.

–Te me haces familiar –le dijo la rubia.

–¿Ya te has olvidado de mi? Hemos estado en muchas fiestas juntos. ¿Tu mamá es la directora de una revista de moda, cierto?

–Aja –dijo Rima afirmando con la cabeza.

–¿Cuenta Rima-chan que tal va el modelaje? ¡Oh lo tengo! tu y Shiki-kun se llevarán muy bien, el también es modelo.

–¿Huh? –exclamó el chico pelirrojo saliendo de la cocina con un paquete de galletas en la mano y una a medio acabar en la boca.

–¡Shiki-kun! Esta es Rima-chan. No se si la recuerdes, estaba con nosotros en la fiesta del décimo cumpleaños de Kaname-sama.

–No la recuerdo –dijo él indiferente subiendo las escaleras. El rubio rió nerviosamente y explicó.

–Shiki-kun puede ser un poco reservado en algunas ocasiones.

–Si lo noté. –dijo ella también indiferente. –¿Tienen más galletas por aquí? –preguntó sonrojándose un poco y olvidando por completo al otro chico.

Hola!

¡Hay tantas cosas que debo decirles que no se por donde comenzar!

Para empezar perdónenme por haber borrado la historia anterior espontáneamente, pero eso es porque quería mejorarla. Habían varios errores por ahí que no me tenían feliz.

Sin embargo creo que la he mejorado un poquito; se irán dando cuenta en lo arreglos que he hecho con el propósito que les agrade un poco más.

Ya llevó dos capítulo hechos, por lo que es posible que actualice más rápido. Estoy abierta a TODO tipo de ideas, de hecho me vendrían muy bien unas cuantas para próximos capítulos

Espero les haya gustado y ¡dejen un review! ;D


	2. ¿Esto es el Instituto Cross?

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo II

¿Esto es Instituto Cross?

Después de un rato hablando con Ichijou Rima decidió que el chico le agradaba y mucho; no era altanero, ni odioso, tal vez era muy parlanchín, pero no era desesperante ni mal educado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hablando con él prácticamente comieron tres paquetes enteros de galletas.

Durante la charla, Rima se enteró que el padre del chico rubio, también era parte del consejo y que se dedicaba a la contabilidad, si mal no recordaba, era dueño de varios bancos del país. Ichijou también le platicó que todos los padres o parientes de los alumnos en ese dormitorio pertenecían al consejo y aparte tenían exitosas vidas profesionales. Por ejemplo, El padre de Ruka, la chica de cabello gris, pertenecía a la industria del cine; la madre de Akatsuki, el chico alto de cabellos naranja, era dueña de una larga cadena hotelera al igual que su hermano, es decir, el padre del otro estudiante rubio Hanabusa; la madre de Shiki, el chico pelirrojo y serio, dirigía una de las líneas de ropas más caras y reconocidas del país y el mismo chico trabajaba en la revista Hazel como modelo, muy buena revista y buena competencia a la revista en la que Rima trabajaba: Visage. "Oh" Había exclamado la rubia cuando se enteró de esto recibiendo una divertida sonrisa por parte de Ichijou.

Después de un rato de hablar Rima bostezó profundamente.

–¡Pero mira que hora es! –dijo Ichijou observando el reloj en una de las paredes de la sala. –Será mejor que vayas a dormir.

–Hn buenas noches –dijo Rima tallándose un ojo con la mano antes de subir por las escaleras a la habitación que le había indicado Seiren. Durante el trayecto chocó con alguien y casi cae pero una mano la tomó de la muñeca antes de que eso sucediera.

–Fíjate por donde… –comenzó ella.

–¿Ni un gracias? Chica Visage –dijo él sonriendo con altanería.

–Me llamo Rima, y fuiste tu el que chocó conmigo.

–Aja, claro –dijo sarcástico pasándola de largo y entrando a su habitación. Rima giró los ojos y fulminó con la mirada la espalda del chico antes de entrar también a su habitación.

La recamara era un poco más grande que su habitación en casa aunque era un tanto modesta. Constaba de dos camas gigantesca y dos ventanales enormes en la pared del lado derecho, un escritorio y un tocador frente a las camas, un perchero al lado de la puerta y en la pared norte de la habitación había una puerta que daba al sanitario, un armario gigante y un biombo.

La otra chica estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama más cercana a la pared aún con el uniforme puesto revisando unas cartas.

–Tu ropa ya esta en el closet –dijo mientras inspeccionaba su carta.

–Gracias.

–Soy Ruka, por cierto. Lindos muñecos –apremió y Rima volteó a ver los peluches que reposaban en su cama.

–Gracias –dijo caminando al armario y buscando algo para dormir.

–¿De donde vienes? –preguntó Ruka una vez que Rima estuvo detrás del biombo cambiándose a la pijama.

–Somos de aquí, Londres. Pero por cuestiones de trabajo nos mudamos a Francia por un tiempo.

–Oh. Dime Rima ¿No te he visto antes?

—Es lo más probable— dijo Rima sacando una toalla de manos, un cepillo de dientes y pasta. Colocó despreocupadamente su saco y falda en el cesto de madera de ropa sucia y se dirigió al sanitario.

Después de cepillarse los dientes y peinar su cabello Rima regresó a la habitación donde Ruka ya estaba en su cama y bajo las cobijas peinando su cabello en dos trenzas.

–Mañana te enseñaré el lugar –le dijo ella.

–Claro Gracias.

OoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente Rima despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la garganta reseca. Se levantó bruscamente y se acercó al tocador a verse en el espejo. Una chica rubia joven y con unos ojos teñidos en carmín fue lo que encontró.

–Uh oh –murmuró Rima sin saber que hacer e ignorando la terrible sensación en la garganta, giró sobre su talones dándole la espalda al espejo y suspiró.

Ruka ya no estaba en la habitación y temía que si salía le saltaría encima al primero que se atravesara en su camino. La caja de tabletas que le había dado Seiren se había quedado en su saco y la mucama se había llevado el cesto de ropa sucia desde hacía mucho. Pensó en que si buscaba a Ruka o Ichijou ellos la ayudaría, le chocaba depender de los demás pero ahora esto era necesario.

Después de calmarse lo más que pudo salió de la habitación tímidamente. Casi de puntitas, conteniendo la respiración, caminó por el corredor y se asomó por el barandal sin ver a nadie en la sala de esta. ¿Dónde estaban todos cuando Rima los necesitaba? De pronto un esquicito y dulce aroma inundó sus sentidos aturdiéndola.

–¿Qué haces? –dijo una voz masculina y aburrida al verla apoyada en el barandal como si quisiera saltar. Rima levantó la mirada encontrándose con ese cabello rojo y esos ojos azules.

–Quítate de enfrente –ordenó Rima esperando que el chico entendiera lo que pasaba y que se quitara o hiciera algo al respecto.

–¿Eh? –Por lo visto era muy lento. Rima gruñó suavemente intentando mantener la compostura y a la vez calmando las ansias de arrojarse a su garganta. Pero debía controlarse; beber la sangre de otro vampiro era algo serio, incluso se podría considerar como _sexual._

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó notando su extraño comportamiento y acercándose a ella.

–Aléjate de mi –dijo entre dientes.

–¿Qué?

-_Sed_ –dijo sencillamente agarrando el barandal con más fuerza de la necesaria. El chico pelirrojo no necesitó nada más para entender lo que sucedía.

–¿Tienes tus pastillas? –le preguntó.

–Si las tuviera no estaría en esta situación –dijo sarcástica rodando sus ojos carmín.

–Hmm. Sígueme –ordenó pasando las manos detrás de su nuca y caminando despreocupadamente, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Bajaron las escaleras y Shiki entró a la cocina, después de un rato sacó dos copas de cristal vacías.

–¿Dónde están todos? –Rima logró articular extrañada.

–Ruka, Akatsuki e Ichijou salieron a su ejercicio matutino.

–¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

–Estaba cansado. Kaname sale muy seguido del instituto y Seiren, su guarda espaldas, siempre va con él. Y Hanabusa, esta de visita con su familia, y tu eres la afortunada, pues aún no has tenido la desgracia de conocerlo –dijo Shiki abriendo un cajón y sacando una gran caja de madera con candado. Hizo una mueca y con dos mondadientes abrió el seguro tomándose su tiempo. Rima por su parte suspiraba impaciente.

-Aquí tienes –dijo tendiéndole una copa con un extraño líquido rojo, muy parecido al vino pero un poco más claro.

–Gracias. –dijo la rubia antes de beber de un solo trago. El sabor no era muy bueno pero una vez que dicho líquido resbaló por su garganta, este fue bien recibido, pues había calmado la quemazón y la terrible sequedad en su esófago.

Shiki observó aquello indiferente sosteniendo su copa y bebiendo por sorbos tranquilamente. Una vez que la chica terminó el pelirrojo habló.

–Así que trabajas en Visage –preguntó y Rima asintió con la cabeza. Shiki sonrió altaneramente y regresó la caja a su lugar.

–Borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara –demandó tranquilamente la chica dejando la copa a un lado –Los modelos que tienen son muy buenos, yo diría que mejores que los que Hazel diseña- agregó altaneramente.

–Sabes que es mentira –dijo Shiki

–¿Y tú que sabes?

–Trabajo ahí.

–¿Y crees que eso lo hace mejor?

–Por supuesto que si.

–Yo creo que no –dijo Rima

–Yo creo que trabajas en una compañía mediocre.

–Mi madre es la directora.

–¿Y solo por eso es menos mediocre?

Para la buena suerte de Shiki, ahora ambos estaban en la sala y en lugar de ser un cuchillo lo que Rima tomó para golpearlo fue una lámpara. Sin embargo justo en ese momento entraron Ichijou y los demás encontrándose con la extraña escena. Rima sosteniendo la lámpara a centímetros de la cabeza del muchacho y este con ambos brazos cubriendo su rostro.

–¿Qué es lo que hacen? –preguntó Ichijou ante la rara escena. Rima volteó a ver a todos en ropa deportiva y la misma expresión de sorpresa.

–Am… le enseño a Shiki-san esta lámpara; chasquea tu dedo y se prende –dijo Rima improvisando antes de chasquear su dedo pero, como era de esperarse, la bendita lámpara no prendió.

–Seguramente esta rota –dijo el chico pasando ambas manos atrás de la nuca. (1)

–No, creo que no esta conectada. Como sea, iremos el viernes a la ciudad, ¿quieren venir? –preguntó el rubio.

–Me encantaría –contestó instantáneamente Rima era una oportunidad para comprar ropa.

–¿Quién conduce? –preguntó Shiki pensando un rato.

–Yo –contesto Akatsuki e Ichijou frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero.

–Entonces si– aceptó Shiki y Ruka rió cortamente antes de subir las escaleras.

Ichijou se sentó en medio de ambos suspirando cansadamente.

–Oh vamos no fue para tanto –lo consoló Akatsuki antes de ir tras Ruka.

–¿Por qué están en contra de que conduzcas Ichijou-san? –preguntó Rima curiosa recargando la espalda en el sofá. Shiki emitió un sonido, muy parecido a un risilla reprimida y el rubio se hundió en el asiento.

–Eso Rima-chan es porque...

–Ichijou es un pésimo conductor y van más de tres veces que no pasa el examen de conducir. Pronto superará el record de el mayor número de faltas en la historia del mundo. –finalizó el pelirrojo por él.

–¿Entonces parece que se llevan bien? –preguntó Ichijou cambiando el tema y viendo a ambos vampiros de reojo.

–Hn –contestaron ambos.

OoOoOoOoO

Todos estaban ya listos a las seis de la tarde esperando en la sala de estar. Ruka le había advertido a Rima que si no era puntual a la hora de salida, no podría asistir a clase ese día.

–Prepárense psicológicamente –bromeó Ichijou.

–Ugh ni siquiera lo recuerdes –pidió Akatusuki aburrido.

–Yo ya lo superé –dijo Shiki

–Rima-chan sólo no respires –ordenó amablemente Ichijou.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Ya lo verás.

OoOoOoOoO

"¡Están completamente locas!" fue lo que Rima pensó al ver el escandalo de chicas esperándolos al salir del dormitorio.

–Te lo dije –sonrió Ichijou y Rima giró los ojos adelantándose unos cuantos pasos e ignorando todas la exclamaciones como:"¡Kya es tan guapo! "¿Quién es la nueva chica?" "¿Por qué esa rubia esta en la clase nocturna? ¡Quiero que me transfieran también!" "¿No se parece a la chica que salió en la portada de Visage el mes pasado?" y cosas por el estilo.

Rima giró los ojos y reprimió la necesidad de respirar, aún cuando todas esas chicas olían exactamente igual, eso no impedía que fueran humanas, débiles humanas con sangre en sus venas. Sangre real, dulce y exquisita y no un suplemento como la pastilla que acababa de tomar. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos tomaron un color más obscuro y sus músculos se tensaron. Justo cuando iba a salir corriendo de ahí, alguien la tomó del brazo y volteó a ver que era Ruka.

–Tranquila, sólo camina.

OoOoOoOoO

Después que pasó todo el escandaló Rima ya relajada, se recargó en su silla antes de sacar cualquier libro de su bolso.

–Están locas –dijo suspirando antes de buscar unos de esos palillos de chocolate y galleta y meterlo a su boca.

–Parece que te gustan mucho los dulces –le dijo Ichijou que ahora estaba sentado al lado de ella.

–Los amo –contesto la rubia.

–Heh, te pareces a Shiki-kun, a él también le gustan.

Rima volteó dos lugares más arriba y vio al pelirrojo escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno negro de pasta dura.

–A sus lugares. La clase comenzó. –dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta del salón. Rima sacó la ultima galleta y guardó el resto de la caja.

–Me parece que hay una nueva alumna en esta clase –dijo el maestro revisando su lista y Rima se apresuró a tragarse la galleta que estaba comiendo –¿Rima Touya? –llamó el profesor y la aludida levantó la mano.

–Bien al parecer necesitaremos a un tutor que la ponga al tanto –dijo revisando la lista –Es obvio que el señor Hanabusa no es el indicado –bromeó consiguiendo risillas de algunos alumnos.

–¿Qué tal Yuto Kinomoto? –sugirió levantando los ojos y observando a la clase a través de sus gafas.

–Hmmm no lo creo, profesor, Yuto-kun esta de viaje por cuestiones familiares –explicó Ichijou.

–Hmmm Bien… tal vez ¿Shilki Senri? –dijo el profesor observando a ambos alumnos y al no obtener respuesta alguna cerró la lista complacido.

–Excelente, hoy discutiremos las causas de la guerra civil.

OoOoOoOoO

–Ugh ¿acaso siempre deja tanta tarea? –preguntó Rima a Ichijou recostándose en el sofá dejando despreocupada varios libros en la mesita del centro.

–Así es.

–Ugh, es horrible.

–Rima. Tienes una llamada –le dijo Ruka dejando el teléfono descolgado.

–¿Enserio, de quién?

–Tu asesora de Visage –anunció Ruka. Los ojos de Rima se dilataron y ella salió disparada hacia el teléfono. Después de un rato en el teléfono la rubia colgó y subió a su habitación.

–¿Buenas noticias? –preguntó Ruka

–Excelentes, están haciendo unos arreglos en la compañía y tendremos una sesión fotográfica.

–Suena bien. ¿Te unes a nuestra rutina diaria matinal?

–¿A que hora?

–A las dos. ¿A que hora pasan por ti?

–Hasta las tres, si me dará tiempo.

–De acuerdo, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Lo que la rubia no sabía es que cierto pelirrojo también tenía una sesión fotográfica a la misma hora y en el mismo edificio.

OoOoOoOoO

Hola!

Y esto fue todo para el segundo capítulo. Aun cuando los deje con un poco de suspenso, puesto que si; Rima y Shiki modelaran juntos, me parece que si hubo SHIMA en este capítulo. En fin. Espero haya sido de su agradado y dejen un review!

Por cierto, les recuerdo que estoy abierta a todo tipo de ideas y les repito, me gustaría mucho recibir algunas ;D En fin gracias por leer!


	3. Compañeros de trabajo y quizás amigos

Disclaimer: Vampire knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo III

Compañeros de trabajo y quizás amigos

A la mañana siguiente el reloj de Ruka despertó a ambas en la habitación.

–Ugh ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Rima sin abrir los ojos.

–Las diez –dijo la otra muchacha poniéndose en pie, atando su cabello en una media coleta y abriendo las cortinas. Rima se movió molesta y colocó su almohada sobre su cabeza.

–¿No vendrás con nosotros? –preguntó Ruka mientras anudaba las agujetas de sus tenis. Después de unos breves segundos la rubia asintió con la cabeza, retiró la almohada de encima suyo y salió de la cama. Caminó al tocador y peinó su cabello en una trenza francesa corta antes de cambiarse a un conjunto deportivo que consistía en un short rosa, una playera de tirantes blanca y tenis.

Fuera del dormitorio Rima notó que el ejercicio matinal era una costumbre para todos y al parecer era un casi obligatorio; vio a Seiren correr al frente de un pequeño grupo de compañeros de clase cuyas caras no reconocía; había gente esparcida por el área, ya sea trotando, jugando tenis, con pelotas, tochito, e incluso había una pista de patinaje en hielo, que solo se mantenía en la temporada de invierno (hasta que la temperatura subiese y la derritiera) y descansando, todos en ropa deportiva y de marca.

–¿Tres vueltas están bien para calentar? –sugirió Ichijou vistiendo pantalones deportivos azul claro, una playera blanca y tenis del mismo color.

–Como sea –dijo Akatsuki, quien llevaba pantalones cortos por debajo de las rodillas color rojo, a la altura de la rodilla, una playera gris y tenis.

Rima echó un vistazo a Ruka, que portaba un pantalón deportivo verde claro por encima de la pantorrilla, una sudadera delgada del mismo tono y tenis.

El pequeño grupo comenzó a correr por los amplios jardines siguiendo el camino de graba diseñado con ese propósito y después de una hora de correr el grupo se había separado; Rima y Shiki seguían corriendo al mismo ritmo al que empezaron, Akatsuki se había adelantado y Ruka e Ichijou se habían quedado más atrás.

La rubia adelantó un poco el paso antes de detenerse y colocar sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. El joven a su lado se percató de ello y se detuvo también; él pelirrojo vestía un pantalón negro, una playera roja de tirantes anchos con cuello de caja y tenis negros. Aún cuando estaba despeinado y unas cuantas gotas de sudor corrían por su nuca y frente, se veía perfecto para una sesión fotográfica y digno para la portada de la revista Nike.

–¿Cansada tan pronto? –la molestó.

–Cállate. Aun así podría vencerte hasta en tu mejor día.

–Quisiera ver eso. –dijo indiferente. .

–Concedido –dijo Rima antes de salir corriendo. Durante los años y su obsesión por los pasteles, postres, tartas y dulces la chica había adquirido una resistencia física impresionante por las horas extras en el gimnasio. Y si ese chico tonto la estaba retando entonces no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Después de un buen rato y luego de que todos ya habían ido a sus respectivos edificios, ambos estudiantes regresaron al dormitorio principal declarando entre jadeos que el otro había perdido y que definitivamente no había sido un empate. El resto del pequeño grupo ya estaba aseado y en ropa limpia discutiendo tranquilamente en la sala de estar.

–¡Ahí están! –exclamó Ichijou levantando la mirada de su libro de Shakesperare (el cual debían acabar de leer todos para el viernes pues tenían examen de literatura) a la puerta.

–Si como sea.

–Ugh iré a tomar un baño –dijo Rima subiendo las escaleras –Es una perdida de tiempo discutir con alguien a quien, obviamente, le hacen falta neuronas –finalizó la modelo.

–No tanto como discutir con alguien tan testaruda –contestó él subiendo detrás de ella.

Después de unos minutos se escucharon mas discusiones, algo golpear la pared al ser arrojado y un portazo.

–¿Acaso fue algo que dije?-se preguntó a si mismo Ichijou inocentemente.

Después de un par de horas Shiki bajó tan fresco como siempre, vistiendo ahora unos pantalones ajustados negros, unos zapatos blücher de suela rectangular de cuero, un saco gris oscuro cruzado de solapa de muesca con una camisa del gris de un tono más claro debajo y una bufanda cruzada por delante al estilo italiano. Pues aún se encontraban en invierno.

Se encontró a Ichijou leyendo el periódico sentado en el sofá mientras bebía una de las tabletas de sangre y Kaname, haciendo uno de sus escasos actos de presencia, leía una carta en el sillón individual con Seiren en el otro doble asiento ojeando una revista aburridamente.

-Hn, se han reportado más ataques en la zona –comentó Ichijou.

–No me sorprendería que se nos asignaran misiones más seguidas –dijo Kananme sin despegar los ojos de la carta –el pelirrojo no dijo nada, más sin embargo, se sentó al lado de Ichijou quien le tendió el papel con la noticia.

–Lo curioso es que ha sido solamente en esta zona. –insistió el rubio.

–¿Hn? –eso llamó la atención del director de dormitorio

–Probablemente sea solo coincidencia –sugirió Shiki aburrido

–Esto es más que una coincidencia, volveré a la hora de clases. ¿Seiren? –llamó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y guardando la carta en uno de los bolsos de su saco. La peli-plateada dejó la revista a un lado y siguió al jefe de dormitorio escaleras arriba.

Ichijou regresó a su lectura y Shiki tomó una galleta del tazón con dulces en el centro de la mesita. Después de unos minutos el reloj dio el toque anunciando que eran las dos en punto de la tarde.

Rima bajó las escaleras corriendo rápidamente mientras terminaba de anudar el moño a una de sus coletas. La chica vestía con una gabardina cruzada beige de botones negros con un cinturón, debajo una blusa de cuello alto y de manga larga de color negro, mallones color café oscuro y botas de tacón alto y grueso del mismo color de la gabardina

–Luces bien, Rima-chan –apremió Ichijou. Y aunque Shiki no dijo nada, también pensó lo mismo.

–Gracias –dijo Rima sentándose en el sofá que había usado previamente Kaname cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y ojeando la misma revista que había dejado Seiren.

Después de unos breves minutos en silencio alguien llamó a la puerta y fue Rima la que se levantó a abrir.

–Buenas tardes estoy buscando a… –empezó a decir una mujer de no más de cuarenta años revisando un papel antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la rubia –Oh tu debes ser Touya Rima –ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Excelente. Hola Rima, mi nombre es Aiko Kinomoto y soy de la compañía Hazel, tu nueva representante.

–¿Hazel? Pero yo…

–Lo se –la interrumpió Aiko. –Por ahora solo digamos que Visage y Hazel están en tregua para sacar a una asquerosa marca del mercado, sin embargo te explicaré los detalles cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Ahora, ¿donde esta Shiki-kun?

–¿Tregua cual tregua? –preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a la puerta.

–Oh ahí estas, vámonos. Ya estamos retrasados.

–Pero…

–Sin peros –dijo dando media vuelta y caminando al pequeño auto rojo. Shiki se despidió de Ichijou y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Rima subió a la parte trasera al igual que el pelirrojo pues el asiento delantero estaba hecho un desastre con muchísimos papeles sobre este.

–Muy bien, Rima. Puedes ir revisando estas formas –dijo tendiéndole unos documentos.

–Que lo haga mi abogado primero –pidió Rima fríamente.

–Ya lo ha hecho, la misma directora de Visage lo hizo. Por favor, solo hace falta tu firma.

"¿Mi madre ya firmó esto?" se preguntó Rima aceptando los documentos y leyendo los títulos de cada aspecto, ojeó el documento y se aseguró de que al final estuviese la pulcra firma de su madre.

Durante el camino Shiki observaba aburrido por la ventana y Rima revisaba el contrato. Después de un par de horas de viaje por el campo y a la mitad de la nada, al fin llegaron a la ciudad; conforme se acercaban al centro los edificios eran cada vez más altos y más visibles. Aiko entró al estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los rascacielos mas prominentes de la pequeña ciudad.

La representante los dejó al pie de un elevador de estilo antiguo y el señor uniformado dentro de el abrió la rejilla.

–Bienvenidos –dijo amablemente. Rima y Shiki subieron y el señor movió la palanca llevándolos al piso seis. Fuera del elevador una mujer esperaba impacientemente, cuando visualizó al chico pelirrojo sonrió.

–Shiki-kun, por favor acompáñame –dijo la muchacha perteneciente al departamento de vestuario. Llevaba una cinta métrica color amarillo alrededor del cuello y varios alfileres insertados en el borde inferior de su blusa. El pelirrojo la siguió a ella y otra mujer vistiendo más profesionalmente y con una carpeta en mano le pidió a Rima que la acompañara.

OoOoOoOoO

–Déjenme ver si comprendí. –pidió Rima frente al representante ejecutivo de su madre y los abogados –¿Visage y Hazel se están uniendo por dos años para sacar mejores y más modelos para arruinar a BeautyClass?–preguntó Rima.

–Así es, esos ineptos se han robado varios modelos nuestros y creemos que es tiempo para el contraataque.

–¿Y mi madre aceptó?

–Por supuesto que si, Lady Touya no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Ante la noticia, ella misma y la señorita Elizabeth-sama han aceptado esta tregua.

–¿Elizabeth?

–La directora de Hazel.

–Bien, entonces. ¿Dónde firmo? –preguntó Rima y todos en la habitación sonrieron complacidos ante su aceptación a la nueva compañía H&V.

Pasaron un par de horas arreglando los últimos asuntos legales antes de que llevaran a Rima a su camerino, una de las ventajas de ser una súper modelo era que el camerino era para ella sola y contaba con un baño privado, un closet enorme, un tocador, televisión por cable y demás lujos.

Después de quitarse la calurosa gabardina la rubia atendió a la puerta.

–¡Rima-chan! –saludó el estilista favorito de Rima.

–Viktor –dijo complacida.

–Vamos Rima, siéntate hay mucho que hacer, empezando por tu peinado.

–¿EH?

–La sesión de fotos comienza hoy tontuela. Con tu madre haciendo esta pequeña tregua esta será la mejor línea de primavera-verano de toda la historia. Cha cha –dijo emocionado chasqueando los dedos y varios ayudantes entraron también con utensilios de peinado.

-Relajate querida –le dijo tendiéndole unos auriculares antes de aplicar una mascarilla de pepino en su tersa y delicada piel.

Cuando Viktor hubo terminado con su peinado estilo rodete sencillo, un tanto flojo y a la altura de la nuca las maquillistas agregaron lo propio. Luego de esto otra asesora pidió a Rima que la acompañara.

–¿Modelaré sola? –preguntó la rubia indiferentemente vistiendo una bata blanca y ropa interior debajo.

–Me temo que aún no me han informado de ello, por favor vístete con este conjunto –pidió la mujer guiando a Rukia a uno de los pequeños vestidores detrás del set.

Las sesiones individuales eran simples. Rima debía lucir solo tres conjuntos individualmente y otros cuatro en pareja.

La modelo salió del vestidor con un vestido morado floreado y muy colorido con escote de corazón y tirantes que iba a la altura de las rodillas y con sandalias de tacón de cuña que hacían juego. Luego de varias poses y un fotógrafo bastante emocionado se cambió al siguiente conjunto, que consistía en un short rosa flamenco que llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo con una blusa morada con cuello de lágrima y unos botines del mismo color.

Todos complacidos con los resultados permitieron a la joven regresar a su camerino, sin embargo en el camino hacia el elevador se encontró con Aiko.

-Rima-chan muy buen trabajo, es hora del almuerzo. Le di la tarjeta a Shiki-kun te estará esperando en la recepción. Estén de vuelta en tres horas –dijo velozmente antes de seguir con su ocupado y apresurado camino.

La rubia bajó a su camerino y se cambió a unos mallones de color café, un suéter beige de cuello de tortuga, un simpe collar de oro con una "R" como dije, un cinturón que hacía café y las botas de terciopelo y tacón grueso. Se dirigió al lobby donde se encontró con el chico quien llevaba ahora unos pantalones de color negro un suéter café y mocasines del mismo tono, sin calcetines.

Ambos se sintieron aliviados al salir del caluroso y engentado edificio disfrutando del frío ambiente y el helado viento del exterior.

-¿Qué prefieres comer? –preguntó el joven educadamente.

-Uhmmmm... tú eres el que conoce la ciudad.

-¿Pasta entonces?

-Por supuesto –accedió la joven caminando al lado del chico.

Shiki condujo el camino unas cuantas cuadras lejanas a la agencia. Al llegar, el edecán del restaurante los guió a una de las mesas del exterior. El lugar era agradable, estaba decorado como una fonda medieval con un toque hogareño muy al estilo Europeo y lleno de flores y masetas. El joven anfitrión caballerosamente sacó la silla por Rukia y tendió su servilleta sobre sus piernas, sirvió agua en dos copas de cristal, colocó un poco de pan al centro de la mesa y una botella de aceite de olivo a las hierbas finas.

-Al parecer seremos compañeros –comentó el pelirrojo después de un largo silencio observando la carta.

-Vaya que observador –dijo sarcástica.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando como modelo?

-Desde pequeña, Yo hacía desfiles de vestidos y ropa para niños, también trabaje para varias empresas antes de que mi madre abriera su propia línea de ropa. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-A decir verdad estamos igual.

-Si, me parece que te he visto en esas fiestas aburridas de mi padre.

-Oh, tu eras la chica que no paraba de comer del pastel o postre –dijo sonriendo altaneramente recibiendo un golpe en la espinilla por parte de ella.

-Ouch.

-Hey, te lo merecías y si mal no recuerdo tu estabas igual.

Su mesera vino tiempo después a tomar su pedido. Shiki se decidió por la especialidad del día, una ensalada caprese y Rima optó por una lasaña vegetariana.

Durante la comida hablaron de temas triviales, cosas como a la escuela que asistieron antes de ir al Instituto Cross; las razones por las que entraron a ese instituto, Rima golpeó por segunda vez en la tarde al joven cuando este se rió ante su explicación; donde, cuando y como conocieron a Kaname; Rima le contó de su vida en Francia y también criticaron lo aburridas que eran las fiestas del consejo, la escuela, las clases y todo en general.

Pidieron un postre. Rima optó por una rebanada de tarta y Shiki prefirió helado. Continuaron hablando del trabajo, coincidiendo en algunas opiniones y difiriendo en otras. Pero debían admitir que se la pasaron bien.

Al pedir la cuenta Shiki le dio la tarjeta de la empresa a la mesera y salieron del restaurante después de las educadas despedidas del edecán en la puerta. Ambos modelos caminaron por las calles de la ciudad por un rato. Rima viendo aparadores y haciendo al pelirrojo detener el paso para echar un vistazo de vez en vez a algo que llamara su atención.

El muchacho se había detenido a revisar el reloj en uno de los edificios dándose cuenta que todavía tenían una hora de sobra.

-¿Qué, ya es hora? Preguntó Rima siguiendo la mirada del joven quien negó con la cabeza.

-No. Nos queda una hora, pero yo no pienso regresar antes –dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos adoptando una posición despreocupada.

-Vayamos a visitar uno de los museos de arte –pidió Rima. Si bien odiaba los museos históricos con fervor, la chica sabía apreciar la pintura, danza, música y en general el arte.

-Hay una exposición permanente unas calles más al sur –comentó el caminando en dicha dirección con rima siguiéndolo.

Durante el camino Rima parecía buscar algo entre su bolso y al no hallarlo se llevó una mano a la frente. Shiki había notado esto y se detuvo unos pasos más adelante. La joven había olvidado la caja de pastillas en el bolso de su gabardina. La rubia gruñó para si misma y pidió a Shiki sus tabletas, odiaba pedir cosas o favores sin embargo este era un asunto serio.

-¿Shiki, traes tus pastillas contigo? –preguntó la joven alcanzándolo y comenzando a caminar nuevamente. El joven sacó de su bolso la pequeña cajita y se la tendió a la modelo quien la tomo, sacó una de las pastillas y la metió a su boca antes de tragarla.

Al llegar a la pequeña exposición le regresó la cajita y entró antes que él al establecimiento. Una vez adentro los jóvenes optaron en separarse, pues sus gustos diferían un poco. Shiki prefería el arte moderno y contemporáneo mientras a ella le agradaban corrientes más antiguas. Rima se paseó por los pasillos con pinturas y replicas del barroco, renacimiento e ilustración mientras el joven observaba desde artistas como Eugenio Salvador Dalí en adelante.

Después de casi una hora, el pelirrojo buscaba impacientemente entre pasillos y cuartos a su compañera. No echaba más de dos vistazos en cada sala antes de ir a la siguiente maldiciendo por lo bajo al enorme establecimiento en el que se encontraban.

Pasó otro rato buscándola y cuando dio con ella estaba hablando con un joven humano de cabello castaño, quien le explicaba de una pintura que tenían al frente. El modelo se acercó a ellos y sin siquiera voltear a ver al otro sujeto se dirigió a Rima.

-Se nos hace tarde –dijo simplemente y la rubia dedujo que tenía razón. Disculpándose educadamente y despidiéndose la joven caminó al lado de Senri, quien posó una mano en la su espalda guiándola hacia la salida. No sin antes dirigirle una fría e indiferente mirada de desprecio al otro muchacho por encima de su hombro.

Al salir del edificio Shiki revisó su reloj de pulsera y maldijo por lo bajo. A ese paso llegarían súper tarde y él no tenía ánimos de estar soportando lecturas de lo importante que era la puntualidad. Salieron a la calle y tomaron un taxi. Subieron al pequeño minicab color negro y él le dio las instrucciones al señor con ese adorable acento británico suyo.

OoOoOoOoO

Apenas y llegaron un par de minutos luego de la hora indicada y casi corriendo. Justo al momento de picar el botón del ascensor las puertas revelaron a su agente con manos en la cintura y una expresión impasiente.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-Tuvimos un percance –se encogió de hombros el chico sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo y dándosela a la mujer quien los dejo entrar al ascensor.

Tan pronto como llegaron al piso seis un grupo de maquillistas, asesores de imagen y estilistas los jalaron a lados opuestos del set para tenerlos listos y arreglados.

A Rima le ondularon el cabello dejándolo suelto, haciendo su fleco de lado y decorándolo con pequeñas flores de color blanco; aplicaron un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y le dieron los cambios de ropa que iba a modelar.

Shiki por su parte no requirió de maquillaje solo un poco de polvo y fijador en el cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar y nada más.

El primer conjunto fue sencillo, Rima vestía una vestido de corte imperio un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color lila claro y unas sandalias de color café claro. Y Shiki portaba una playera color morado un tono más oscuro que el vestido de la joven, unos pantalones grises y mocasines negros.

En la primer foto estaban ambos jóvenes de pie cruzados de brazos espalda con espalda; la chica observando hacía arriba al chico con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa inconforme y Shiki mirando hacia abajo regresándole la mirada, con una sonrisa de altanería como si estuviesen compitiendo por quien era más alto y el chico sonreía triunfante.

En la segunda foto Rima ahora llevaba unos shorts a mitad del muslo color rojo, una blusa azul de cuello de barca con un solo tirante y cinturón de tela color blanco y converse blancos. Él portaba pantalones color rojo y una camisa blanca con rayas azules con los últimos botones desechos y el cuello americano desarreglado. En esa foto Shiki estaba sentado en un banco blanco (al igual que el fondo) con ambos brazos descansando en ambas rodillas y una mano sosteniendo un tulipán color salmón y en el suelo, entre sus piernas estaba la joven con las piernas dobladas y juntas con sus manos soportando su peso detrás de ella. A diferencia de la otra foto Rima veía al joven con ojos de sorpresa y él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hubo otra foto en la que ella tenía unos capris a la atura de la pantorrilla color beige, una blusa con cuello en V un tanto prominente de color violeta y él un pantalón corto a la altura de las rodillas de color café oscuro y playera blanca de cuello de caja. Ambos descalzos Rima se encontraba sobre la espalda del joven con sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de él; la joven arrugaba la nariz y sacaba la lengua dirigiendo su vista a la cámara mientras el chico sujetaba la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Rima y volteaba a verla con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

En la penúltima foto estaban ambos de pie y descalzos. La chica tenía unos shorts de color salmón y una blusa con cuello de barca y hombros caídos de color blanco, mientras él llevaba una camisa con las mangas recogidas y la mitad sin abotonar de color verde claro y unos pantalones beige. Shiki se encontraba con una pie reposando en la pared, una mano en la nuca y observaba nerviosamente en dirección contraría a la chica, quien sonría suavemente viendo la flor que le ofrecía él con una mano pegada al pecho.

Y por último, para lucir la nueva línea de pantalones de diferentes colores que sacarían. Aparecía el joven usando unos pantalones rojos y sin playera mientras que ella portaba unos pantalones color turquesa y sujetador deportivo color blanco. Los jóvenes estaban uno al lado de otro; Shiki tenia un brazo alrededor de la cadera de la chica sujetando uno de las presillas de su pantalón y uno de los brazos de ella pasaban por detrás del cuello del pelirrojo reposando en su hombro. El se encontraba recargado en la pared de forma en la que no fuera tan difícil para ella alcanzar su cuello. Ambos observando seriamente a la cámara con es mirada retadora y seria, que solo los modelos podían poseer.

Claro que durante la toma de fotografías, en especial de la última, tuvieron unos cuantos percances, sin embargo ese sentimiento extranjero en el estómago de ambos y la repentina hipersensibilidad en la piel que estaba en contacto con el otro permitieron fotos tan realistas y perfectas.

OoOoOoOoO

Cielos creo que este capitulo estuvo súper largo, tómenlo como una muestra de mi arrepentimiento por no haber actualizado en siglos. He estado pasado mucho tiempo intentando mejorar mi redacción. Díganme que les parece.

En este capitulo vemos un poco de OOC pero es necesario para que estos dos se enamoren, sin embargo he intentado mantenerlos pegados a su personalidad lo más posible.

Espero que les haya gustado y este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las lindas personas que dejaron un Review. En especial a michiVK por recordarme de este fic xD gracias Mich! :D


End file.
